Give Unto Me
by Imaginary Dreams
Summary: Songfic based off of Evanescence's "Give Unto Me". DO NOT OWN "Labyrinth" or Evanescence.


**Give Unto Me**

_...I've been watching you from a distance..._

Jareth sighed as he watched Sarah through her bedroom window in his owl form. He had always made sure to keep his distance, but made sure Sarah would see him. Sarah looked out the window and saw him. Jareth gave a chuckle and moved closer to the tree limb by Sarah's window.

_...The distance sees through your disguise..._

It had been only one week since Sarah had escaped the Labyrinth and went back to her meager existance. She had no friends, a step-mother who resented her, and a father who cared about his son more than his daughter. At school, she had put on a fake smile and a mask. A mask and a smile that only hid the pain. A mask and smile that Jareth saw right through. Although she did have a boyfriend, he was not worthy of her. Everytime Sarah did something that Chad did not like, he would hit her as hard as he could.

_...All I want from you is your hurting..._

Jareth had made Sarah a silnt promise the day she left. He would never have her be hurt if, if she was to be with him. He wanted to take away her pain, to kiss away her tears, he wanted to heal her hurt. Most of all...he wanted her. All of her. He would never hurt her. He would watch over her and protected her. All of a sudden, the door to Sarah's room burst open. Chad walked in.

"You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit, Sarah. I told you I wanted to drive you home, but no, you wanted to take the bus!" Chad said as he pushed Sarah on the floor. Jareth sighed and wanted so bad to hurt Chad the way he hurt Sarah. His Sarah. But still, he did not want to push Sarah away.

_...I want to heal you..._

The beating seemed to go on for hours, even though it only lasted for a couple of minutes. Sarah pretened to be unconscience in hopes to be rid of Chad. It worked. When Chad felt satistfied, he left the room and sped off in his car. Sarah coughed and opened her eyes to see a white barn owl on her window sill. Struggling to get up, she saw a look of pity come over the owl's face.

_...I want to save you from the dark..._

Suddenly, it began to rain. Lightning hit the power pole near Sarah's house and turned out the electricity. Sarah whimpered. Chad had first hit her in the dark, making Sarah suffer from a fear of the dark. Still, she went to the window and opened it. The owl came in and ruffled it's feathers. It went on Sarah's arm and moved up to her face and nuzzled it. Sarah smiled. A cloud of smoke surrounded the owl as it turned to Jareth.

_...Give unto me your troubles..._

Jareth looked at Sarah and saw that she was crying, even though it was dark. Now was his chance. He moved forward to Sarah slowly and gently cupped her face in his hands. He moved to her slowly and kissed her tears. At first, Sarah's muscles became tense, than slowly relaxed.

_...I'll endure your suffering..._

Sarah looked at Jareth and saw that his eyes were filled with pain and hurt. He held Sarah in his arms.

"Whatever, However he hurts you, he hurts me worse," Jareth whispered in her ear. Sarah began to cry softly and nodded.

"You-You saw what he did to me?" Sarah asked. Jareth nodded and kissed her neck. Sarah relaxed even more and felt like her knees were about to buckle underneath her weight.

_...Place unto me your burden..._

Jareth picked Sarah up and laid her down on her bed. He laid down beside her and stroked her hair. Sarah gulped and smiled. Jareth leaned closer to Sarah and whispered into her ear "Sarah, place unto me your pain, your burden. Let it all out." Was this the Goblin King speaking? The same cruel man she had met no less than a week ago? The same man who believed pity and remorse was for fools? Sarah nodded slowly and put her hands on his face, moving closer to kiss him. When their lips met, Sarah felt a warmth she hadn't felt since she had first met Jareth. A warmth and a feeling of safety. Hesitantly she moved her tongue to his mouth and he welcomed it.

_...I'll drink your deadly poison..._

When he pulled away, Sarah pouted in distress. She was sure he had wanted this as much as she had wanted it. She soon realized that Jareth only pulled away to welcome ait to his lips. Jareth leaned back down for a more longer kiss.

Sarah began to move her hands around Jareth's neck, softly tracing the outline of his bone. Jareth moaned in pleasure and began to move his hands softly around Sarah's waist, moving up and down her shirt.

_...Why should I care if they hurt you?..._

"Sarah, wait," Jareth said as he pulled back and pulled his hands to himself. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked, not wanting to further injure his lovely Sarah. Sarah sat up and wrapped her arms around Jareth and kissed his neck.

"Yes, Jareth. I want to do this. I want you. I thought I would never say that. but I want you so bad. I've wanted you since I was lost with you in the Ballroom. I want you to kiss me, I want you to love me," Sarah said as she began to kiss up his neck to his lips. Jareth grunted in approval and continued to move his hands up and down Sarah's torso, trailing and skimming her stomache.

Sarah began to take his hands inside her own and take off his black leather gloves. Jareth began to take off his shirt and allow Sarah to move her hands arouns his chest and abdomen. In tunr for this, Sarah began to take off her own shirt and put Jareth's hand on her breasts as he kissed her deeply.

_...Somehow it matters more to me..._

A flash of lightning pierced the night sky. Jareth saw that Sarah had some minute cuts on her chest and breasts.

Jareth sighed and leaned down to kiss her wounds. Sarah moved his head up to her face and kissed him again, feeling him grow hard on top of her.

Jareth began to take off Sarah's belt and unbutton her jeans, moving his hands inside and out of them, deciding if he should stay to her torso or explore a new area. He choose to take off her pants and remove her underwear.

He felt a pair of hands begin to stroke his manhood through his pants. Desperately wanting to feel inside of Sarah,he began to undo his pants. Sarah rolled over so she was no on top of him and moved her hands to his pants and began to undo them herself.

_...Than if I were hurting you..._

A small cry escaped Jareths lips as sarah began to massage him. The pleasure nearly drove him to rolling over on top of Sarah and ripping off the remaning of her clothes. He still maintained himself, doing his best to fight this urge. Sarah began to kiss him down on his chest, sloly massaging it with her tongue, turning Jareth on even more. Even though Sarah had never dont this before, something was guiding her, showing her what to do.

When Jareth had reached his limit, he growled softly. He couldn't take it anymore. He rolled over so he was now on top of Sarah, kissing her madly.

Sarah gasped as his mouth found her breasts. He began to massage them and kiss them. Sarah leaned her head back and began to moan in ecstacy.

_...Save you (save you) I'll save you..._

Jareth grabbed his manhood and slowly inserted it inside Sarah. With each inch of him inside of her, Sarah bit her lips in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Jareth asked her softly. Sarah gritted her teeth and slowly nodded.

"Sarah, open your eyes and look at me," Jareth said. Sarah slowly opened her eyed and looked at Jareth. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry, my love." With one swift motion, he entered her. Pain began to course throughout Sarah's body. But when he negan to move inside her, the pain became but a distant memory and Sarah actually found herself gyrating her hips in rhytym with Jareth's own.

_...Give unto me your troubles,_

_I'll endure your suffering_

_Place onto me your burden,_

_I'll drink your deadly poison..._

"I'll take away all of your pain, Sarah. Don't be afraid to surrender yourself to me. I could and never will hurt you. I love you too much to harm a hair on your head," Jarth said softly to Sarah's lips, which were now pouty and sore from all the kisses.

"Oh, Jareth, I love you so much. But I'm so afraid of being hurt and abused again.

_...Fear not the flame of my love's candle,_

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

_Give unto me all that frightens you,_

_I'll have your nightmares for you_

_If you sleep soundly... _

"You do not need to be afraid of me, Sarah," Jareth said as he now exited himself from Sarah and laid down beside her. Sarah leaned her sweat laden head n Jareth's chest and listened to his words.

"I'll dream your nightmares for you. My love will be a candle in your world of shadows and darkness. I'll take away all that frightens you and scream and cry for you, as long as you never feel any pain. That is how much I love you, my dear Sarah," Jareth said as he wrapped his arms around Sarah, protecting her from anything that may cause her harm.

_...Give unto me your troubles,_

_I'll endure your suffering_

_Place onto me your burden,_

_I'll drink your deadly poison..._

"Jareth, I will steal away all your pain. I want to hold you high and steal away anything that would ever scare or harm you. If I could, I would bleed for you, I would also cry for you and I would die for you. I love you that much, Jareth," Sarah said, professing her own love for Jareth, the Goblin King.

_...Fear not the flame of my love's candle,_

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

_Give unto me all that frightens you,_

_I'll have your nightmares for you_

_If you sleep soundly..._

"Sarah, will you be my Queen?" Jareth asked, looking at Sarah deeply. Sarah looked at him thoughtfully and smiled.

"Yes Jareth. I will."

Later that day, when Sarah awoke, she was in bed with Jareth, in his bedchambers. She would be his, and he would be hers.

_...Fear not the flame of my love's candle_

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness..._


End file.
